Ooh Baby
by aba-daba-doo
Summary: what happens when Seth, the sweet young wolf, meets Addie, a misunderstood teen that has made a lot of mistakes? When one mistake changes her life forever she is forced to live in La push, will they find true love in each other or wish they never met?
1. the new girl in town

**ok so this is my first story and im really nervous to see wat you guys say. i really would like for you guys to review because i want to know what you think. if you do read this and like it, and want to read more, I wont put the 2nd ch up until I get a review so please review! if you don't like it of you think i should ad something or you think it would be cool to put something into the next chapter please tell me. I hope you you enjoy it!**

**btw it is rate M for a reason. for language and in future chapters there will be sexual content/mature scenes there for you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me... She gets the big bucks for it... I Just have fun making 'her' characters do crazy things... :)**

**luvs ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seth and Addie<strong>

**Oh Baby**

**Chapter1**

**Emily's POV**

Everyone was at Paul and Rachel's house-warming party. After the party was over, and everyone had left. I helped Rachel clean up the kitchen, then Seth came up to me and asked "can I stay with your guys' house for a 'lil while? I asked Sam and he said it was fine, but I just had to ask you. You won't even notice I'm there, I promise!" I smiled at him, "Well, I guess" he smiled back, "Thanks Em, mom and Leah are kicking me out of the house so they can '_redecorate'_." I smiled and said, "so they don't like your stuff?" "They like my stuff...kinda, sorta...no, not really," I laughed at him.

**WwW**

That night, at 2 o'clock in the morning Lizzie started crying, she's my 4 year old daughter and my 2 year old son's name is Nick. Lizzie had a bad dream about vampire, _go figure_. After I calmed her down she went right back to sleep.

Well since I was up I went to the kitchen to get a drink, when the phone rang. I looked at the number, it was an out of state number. I was contemplating answering it, it couls be one of those stupid telamarketers, but why would they be calling at this hour? So I decided to answer it. "Hello?" "Hey is this...*shut the fuck up I'm on the phone!*" She continued, "Sorry about that, is Sam there?" "Umm... he can't come to the phone right now, but im his wife."

"Oh Emily, isn't that your name? Anyways, I was wondering if you can look after Addie for me?" "Why, what's wrong?" "Oh nothin' just the little slut got knocked up!" "What! she's only 15!" "14" "14? and pregnant!" "Yep, *Will you shut up Addie! God you're such a fucking whore!*" "Hey you shouldnt talk t her like that." but she ignored me.

Sam came up behind me and started rubbing my upper arms. He kissed me on the cheek and trailed down to my neck. "Yes, she can stay here. When will she be here?" I could hear Addie in the background *I don't want to go!* Sam's sister said *well you shouldn't of got knocked up!* Addie groaned out of frustration.

"she'll be there... next week" "Okay. we'll be here." she hung up right away. Sam nibbled on my ear then asked, "Who was that?" "Umm... your sister." he continued to kiss up and down my neck. "what the hell did she want?" "umm... she wanted to know if her daughter could come here and stay."

"and you said no... right?" "well no actually, I told her she could come here." he stopped kissing me and looked at me. "What?" "they are you sister and niece... and my sister-in-law and my niece too" "but I haven't seen my sister in 15 years and you havn't even met her, and now she wants us to take in her kid." "Yeah so, I would like to meet my niece" "but..." "I don't care what you say, I already said she could come and nothing will change my mind." I started to walk to our room. "Seth's in the guest room." I stopped and looked at him, he had a cocky ass smirk on his face. I said, "Well she's already knocked up so they can't do much" Then his smirk dissapeared and reappered on my face. I walked to our bed room, Sam followed me a few minutes later.

I slept easy but I know that Sam couldn't sleep, because he kept tossing and turning. The next day you could tell it in Sam's eyes that he didn't get much sleep.

Seth came out right after I started to make breakfast. "Woah what did you do last night? Sam you look like you didn't get any sleep... Wait do I want to know" Sam chuckled, "I just couldn't sleep" "Why?" "Because you snored soo loud last night, you made the whole house shake." We all started to laugh.

Seth left as soon as breakfast was over, right after he left the phone rang. Sam's sister. "hello?" "Hi can she come tomorrow?" "ummmm... Sure? Why the sudden change of plans?" "Oh nothing I just got sick of looking at her ugly ass so she's on the airplane." "She's on the plane _now_?" "Isn't that what I just said?" "It doesn't take that long from Texas to here." "Well I made her take the cheapest flight, so she will have to sleep in the airport for a night." "That not righ-"

She cut me off, "You know what, if the plane crashes and she dies no one will have to care about her anymore. wouldn't that be great!" "You shouldn't ever talk about your children like that!" "Exuse me! Well all that shit's true! if she does die no one will care, I know I sure wouldn't!" "Everyone who loves her would care, just because you're a broke ass bitch doesn't give you the god damn right to talk about you own children like that!" (yeah she went all gangsta on her!) Then I hung up one her.

I started to crying. If she can talk about her kid like that, what does she _do _to them? Sam saw that I was crying and came up and hugged me. He sat us down on the couch. He pulled me close to him. Then he wiped away my tears and asked, "So when is Addie coming?" "T-t-tomorrow" "wow that's soon don't you think?" "Well originaly she was suppose to come next week but Miranda was going on about how Addie was a whore and wanted to plane to crash and she couldn't look at Addie anymore... how can she say that about her kids?"

I started sobbing, Sam kissed my hair, "I don't know sweetheart, I just don't know." Sam calmed me down and by the time I stopped crying Nick and Lizzie were up, so I went and made them breakfast. We all went to the beach since it was one of those rare days that it wasn't raining outside. We were out there until it got dark.

We went home and calmed down until it was time for the kids to go to bed. "Shouldn't we tell Seth that he has to sleep on the couch?" "Sure, I guess I'll tell him. You look tired go to bed." "No you didn't sleep any last night I'll tell him." "No I'm fine, I'll be in bed after Seth comes in for the night." "Okay, whatever, goodnight I love you." We sweetly kissed and we parted and I started to walk away until Sam grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back to him.

He sat me on his lap and he forcefully kissed me again. He sucked on my bottom lip and I automatically opened my mouth and his tongue traced my lips and slid over my teeth. I moaned into his mouth and put my fingers into his hair. We seperated to catch out breaths and he went right to my neck, sucking and licking it. I involuntary moaned out loud. If I wanted to stop I would have to pull away now.

So I pushed on his chest and he stopped immediatly. I smiled at him and gave him another sweet peck. Before I pulled away he lightly bit my bottom lip. I giggled like a little school girl. He gave me his cocky grin and spanked my butt. He said "I'll tell him tomorrow." And we _both_ went to bed.

**WwW**

The next morning I woke up early to clean around the house. Eventhough I didn't want to, I called Sam's sister to see when Addie was arriving. I wanted to keep it as short as possible. So when she answer I was straight forward, "When is Addie's plane landing?" "I don't know eleven, twelve, maybe one." "Does she have a ride?" "Hell no what do you think, I'm made of money, and she has a personal driver? You said yourself, I'm a broke ass bitch" I just ignored her and hung up.

When I got to the airport, it was 10:30. I saw her. I knew it was her, because she had her and uncle's dark hair, her grandmother's chees bones, and her grandfather's long legs. But she also had blue eyes, short torso, and lighter skin. I went up to her, "Addie?" She looked at me and smiled. She had a fairly small baby bump, it was too small to know what the sex of the baby was.

I took her stuff and went to the car. I asked, "So how long were you sitting there?" she looked at my face, then she looked into my eyes, "I don't know, probably since 9 I guess" "Oh I'm so sorry I would of been here earlier,but its just that your mom said your flight wouldn't be here until eleven, twelve o' clock." "it's fine... you have kids, don't you?" "yeah, but they're at a friends house playing." "Oh"

We got into the car and drove to the house. When we got there I took her things into the guest room,Seth's crap would have to be moved. "it's just you and me, my husband's at work and my kids aren't here so what do you want to do?" She just shrugged. "Well are you hungry?" "Kinda" "What do you want?" She shrugged again. "How about a sandwich, what woulld you like on it? Ham, turkey, chicken, cheese, mayo, tomatoes, lettus, ketchup, mustard?" "Umm... ham and cheese I guess" "Okay ham and cheese comin up"

I made one for both of us. We sat down on the couch and talk about the past 14 years. She told me about how her dad left when she was five and that she dropped out of school. She's a sweet girl, I guess she just got mixed in with druggies. Then I told her what wev'e been doing for the 14 years. I knew it was bugging her, but she didn't want to ask, so I told her the 'story' of what happened to my face.

We talked until Sam got home. I introduced them. Sam was hesitent at first but then I just gave him the, be-nice-she's-been-through-a-lot-look, so he knocked it off. I made him go get the kid at about 6 o' clock, so the kids were half asleep while I was making supper for everyone.

After we were done Addie helped me with the dishes. Then Addie played with the kids until I made Nick and Lizzie to go to bed at 8:30. She was pretty good with kids. A few hours later at about 10 o' clock we all went to bed. Sam and I fell asleep right away...

* * *

><p><strong>please R&amp;R I would like to no what you think and if you hav an idea for something to add to the story i might comsider putting it in there. please review<strong>

**luvs ya!**


	2. my imprint

**okay so this is the 2nd ch and i really hope you like it, cuz i worked really hard on it and so yeah...**

**i want to say thanx to suzie1107 because your the first person to send me review on this story and ever! so thanx again**

**ummm... like always please review if you lik it or not i want to hear wat you think.**

**disclaimer:Not mine :( Stephanie Meyer's... It's all her's, well not this story :)**

**ok then soo luvs ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh Baby<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Addie's POV**

When I changed into my pjs, I accidentaly fell asleep on the ground. Which I was use to, because half the time I didn't have a bed to sleep in. I woke up when I heard someone wisper, _very loudly_, "Holy shit" I was startled, so I opened my eyes right away. I slid up the wall to stand when I saw a man in the room. It wasn't Sam but he had a simalar body features, but when I stood up I figured out that the figure was a kid 4 or 5 years older than me. Eventhough he was around 6'5". He surprisingly didn't have a shirt on. It was freezing outside! I looked right at his abdomen he had six, seven... eight pack! He had eight of them! With very muscular arms. He was gorgeous. He had a buzz cut. I softly said, "I'm sorry this must be your room. I'll go"

He said, "No wait" but I was already heading out the door. He gentaly grabbed my shoulder, he had big, strong hands. I looked at him when I felt a tingly feeling in the bottom of my _crowded_ stomach. I looked straight into his eyes, we just stood there looking at eachother. It felt like the whole world paused for just a moment, for just _this_ moment. He turned me toward him and he pulled me closer to him. We were about to kiss when I looked down to the floor, "I'm sorry, I have to go" and I walked out the door to the living room and out the other door into the cold starry night. I walked by the road. It was way too cold outside to be wearing just a tank top and thin pj pants. (which I was wearing) and thanks to my stupidity I forgot shoes.

A few seconds later a warm jacket was draped over my arms. I looked up and saw that man, boy, guy-dude thing?(heehee) He looked at me and smiled. It started raining, well more like poring. I took the jacket and put it over my head. He bent down under it. He was... tall. The rain was pretty loud. He yelled "Hi I'm Seth!" I smiled, "I'm Addie!" he smiled, "Do you want to go back to the house?" "Yeah, sure." he picked me up, he was strong, he put the jacket over my head and started sprinting, _really_ fast, back to where we came from.

When we got there he let go of me. He swung the door open and followed me in right away. We just stood there ackwardly. I finally said, "Well I'm gonna go and change in to dry cloths." he shook his head up and down. So I went and put another pair of pajamas, I was wearing a long sleaeved shirt from my old school and shorts. When I was done I opened the door Seth was right outside the door, so I was kind of freaked to see him right there.

I finally got a hold of myself and walked out and he went in. When he came out,he told me that he was going to sleep on the couch. I told him that I didn't mind sleeping in the couch but he insisted on me to go sleep on the bed. Also he said that he was gonna be up so if I needed anything he'll be there.

I had the covers over my head and put a big sweat shirt on, because I was still really cold. I was laying in there shiverimg for what felt like ever, until Seth came to my rescue. He told me that it wasn't as cold in the living room. I wondered how he knew I was soo cold. Oh well, I followed him out to the living room anyway.

We both sat on the couch. I sat right next to the arm rest. Eventhought I wasn't close to him, I could feel heat coming off of him... What was up with this kid? It was warmer in the living room, but I was still pretty cold. He stood up and walked to a door, I guess it was a closet.

I watched his every move, it was very fluid for a man of his build... and he does have a pretty fine ass... he got out a blanket, was he cold, he felt pretty warm and I didn't even touch him. He walked back to the couch and gave me the blanket before he sat down. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, his smile was soo angel like... I had to look away from him, because I didn't want him to see me blush.

When he sat down he sat closer to me. I could feel heat rushing to my face again. Damn hormones... Then he yawned and slowely put his arm on the back of the couch. I was soo embarrassed, because he saw my tomatoe red face and smiled. I can't believe it, since hotty totty was sitting next to me, but I slowely I dazed in and out of sleep, until I was neck deep in my dreams.

**Seth's POV**

When I got to Sam and Em's house it was around 1:30 in the morning. I wasn't that tired but I was just going to wing it and try to sleep. I went to the guess room."Holy shit!" there was a very beautiful girl sleeping in there, but the weird thing was that she wasn't sleeping in the bed, she was on the floor. Her eyes automatically opened and she jumped up, "Sorry this must be your room, I'll go" I said, "no wait" but she was almost out the door when I grabbed her sholder. I felt this sensation in me. She looked at me, and I looked at her

Imprint. _My_ imprint

I found her, she was the one. I turned her towards me and I brought her close to me, she was mine. I was about to kiss her when she stopped, "I'm sorry I need to leave" she walked out.

I was frozen by pure shock. I felt cold, which I didn't even think was possible any more, I felt emty inside. It took me a minute, but I finally realized I needed to go get her. I grabbed a thick wintery jacket out of the closet for her and went outside to find her.

I saw her walking slowly on the road with her arms crossed over her beautiful, perky breast, _area..._ It was about to rain, I could just feel it, so I ran behind her and put the jacket over her totaly kissable shoulders. She looked at me, I was soo swallowed in her beauty, I couldn't help but smile. She smiled weakly back to me, then it started to down pore. She put the jacket over her head. I bent down under it. "Hi I'm Seth" she smiled "Addie" I wanted to kiss her right then and there, but I didn't, "Do you wanna got back to the house?" "Yeah sure"

I picked her up, she automatically put her legs around, I could get use to this. He stomach was big, not huge but she had a bump, a baby bump. She was pregnant, with another man's baby. This made me angry beyond belief, and maybe just a tad bit sad. What if she was raped, what if it was a vampire that raped her! Will she die, if she does I won't be able to live with myself! What if the baby live and she doesn't? What if the baby dies and she kills herself? What if she move away when the baby's born and i never get to see her again?

She'll be just fine Seth, calm down, she and the baby will be fine, but I don't know about the dad after I rip him to shreds for taking my sweet Addie's innocense away! No I can't do that, she might love him and if I do that she will hate me. I'll do what ever she wants me to do. If she falls in love with me she'll be mine, and if she doesn't love me she's not. No matter what I will do anything for her and the baby.

I will raise it up as my own. I will love it and I will love her, I do love her, but she needs to love me back. I would let her in on the wolf secret, and we will have our own babies, and we will love each other. We will be together until death do we part, and even then I will love her unconditionaly.

I sighed and smiled at my thoughts, I overthink _way_ too much... but this was now and I had to get her in the house, in the warmth. Her and her baby. So I made sure she stayed as dry and warm as possible so I put the jacket over her head and sprinted towards the house almost as fast as I could. I let go of her when I knew her feet were on the ground, then opened the door.

She went in and just stood there and looked at me with her big beautiful blue eyes, then she looked at the floor then back to me. She was just soo beautiful. She said something and started walking to the guest room. (our room!)

I knew when she was done changing, because I have good hearing... Not that I was listening to her take her cloths off or anything... I started walking to the guest room and when I was right at the door she opened the door. She looked shocked that I was right there... I guess I would be to if I saw a charmingly hansome sexy beast outside my door... she was wearing way too short shorts, I loved them... but no one else can see her in them, what am I saying she's not mine she can wear whatever she want wherever she want, I can't stop her; she was a;so wearing a big t shirt that had a highschool emblum on it, I would rather see her in one of my shirts, but other then that she looks _perfect_. She slowely walked out of the door way to the living room, I watched her walk all the way there, well I mostly just looked at her ass._ I bet she's never had anal_... My dick twitched in my now resticting pants. WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? I hurried into the room.

When I was done I walked out to see her huddled up into tiny, little ball on the couch. She was soo adorable! Anyways... I informed her, "I'm going to be sleepin out here on the couch." She tried to argue with me, "No it's fine I'll sleep on the couch, I usually sleep on one anyways" I thought to myself, Well she better get use to sleeping with a huge snuggly heater next to her. "No, you are going to go sleep in that nice warm bed." she smiled soo sweetly. She turned around and started walking toward the guest room, before she was out of my sight, "I'm going to be watching TV out here, so I'll be up if you need anything" she smiled, "Kay"

I sat down on the couch. I turned on the TV. Shit, nothing was on. Over the TV's sound, I could hear her shivering. Obviously she was cold and I couldn't have her get sick and put the baby's life in danger. That was true, but that's not the main reason I was going to get her, I really just wanted to be close to her.

I got up and went to her room, opened the door "Come on it's much warmer in the living room." she looked at me and smiled. She slowly got out of the bed. She put on a big sweat shirt her shirt, now you can't even see her shorts, she looked exhausted. We were on the couch just sitting there watching tv. She was practically sitting on the arm rest. But I wish she was right next to me so I could hold her tight.

I couldn't concentrate on tv with her right next to me. Her smell was intoxicating, her smile breathtaking, her eyes marvelous I think I love her. She's beautiful. I know I love her. She could barely keep her eyes open. She was still cold. She didn't have a blanket. I got up and walked to the closet. Her eyes were following my every move. She had the hots for me and I knew it. She knew, I knew, she had the hots for me... I think. I got a blanket out of the closet and walked back. I gave it to Addie. She smiled and so I smiled. She looked away so I couldn't see her blush, but I did. I sat back down but closer to her this time. Her face was bright red. I love being a chic magnet.

After she stopped shivering she slowly drifted asleep. She snuggled up close to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I lightly kissed her forehead.

At about 3:25 Sam got home from patroling. He woke me up, but he didn't wake Addie up. She was snuggled up right next to me. I smiled at her. He looked at me and gave me a confused expression. I smiled and shhhed him to be quiet. He went to his room in silence. I watched tv until the phone rang... I answered but Addie was already waking up.

I said "hello?" "hi... Well is she there or did my dream come true? Is the slut died did the airplane crash?" "what?" was she talking about Addie? "Addie... my slut of a daughter." "excuse me! Why would you talk about your daughter that way?" "because she's fucking pregnant with a guys baby, and she doesn't even know his name..." I looked at Addie she looked at me. She was crying because she could hear everything.

My arm was still around her so I tightened it to force her closer. She tried to stop me but thanks to my awesomely wolf genes it would be nearly impossible. She put her face in her hands and started sobbing. I hung up the phone and hugged her, at first she fought it but then she just let go and put her arms around my neck.

I'm in love.

* * *

><p><strong>please R&amp;R any ideas for upcoming chapters just review and tell me. also review if you lik wat happenin in the story, if you dont write a review and tell me y you don't like it<strong>

**btw i wont put up any chapters unless i have a review so... review please kk**

**luvs ya!**


	3. the love

**okay so i no this is a pretty short ch and i will make it up to you in the future, but for now here it is. ch3**

**AN: i dont want this to be a music fanfic or anything but i was listenin to my ipod yesterday cuz i got some new songs and a song reminded me of seth and addies love and relationship its called starry eyed by ellie goulding (which shes amazing!) you should check it out and see if you get wat im sayin and review if you agree with me or even if you dont see it just please review!**

****Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer... :(****

**luvs ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh Baby<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Seth's POV**

After she calmed down, Addie drifted to sleep again. She's soo gorgeous when she sleeps, she's soo gorgeouse when she's not, she's gogeouse no matter what she does. She didn't look confortable on the couch though, so I picked her up and took her to the guest room. Her arms were around my neck, while I was carrying her bridal style. It was around 4:20 am, so she could get atleast a few good hours of sleep. I went in the room and put her on the bed, but she wouldn't let go of me. I ducked under her arms and left the room. I went back out to the Living room to watch tv. Something was coming from the guest room where Addie was sleeping. It was... Sobbing?

**Addie's POV**

He doesn't like me! You'd think he would of got the hint, me not letting go of him, that I wanted him to stay in here but he didn't or he did get it and just ignored it. I don't know why I was crying. Damn hormones... Why would he like me anyways, I'm pregnant with another guys baby. I'm soo pathetic! My mom's right, I am a slut. Who would ever love a slut like me. That just made me cry more.

Obviously I'm damaged goods. I looked at my stomach. Stupid baby, stupid guy, stupid condoms, stupid life... I know I've done a lot bad things in my life, but now my whole life will change because of a careless mistake... Stupid mistakes, stupid people, stupid _me_...

I lightly drew circles on my stomach, still crying. The door quietly opened and I automatically sat up. It was Seth. I just looked at him he came over to me. He sat on the edge of the bed, right next to me. His face was soo close to mine I could feel him breath on my face. He smiled weakly. He put one of his hands on the back of my head and kissed my forehead. And looked at me again he almost whispered when he talked,

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry." His eyes were soo apoligetic. he looked so sad, because I was sad. I just looked at him. Then I focused my attention on his lips. They were perfect, he was _perfect_. They were slightly pink, and round, and they looked smooth and soft... I bit my lip and looked back at Seth's eyes. They're a dark almond with little tint of gold... _Beautiful_. He would never like a girl like me. He probably already has a girlfriend... She was pobably the prom queen, captain of the cheerleading squad, looks like a model...

Right then a single tear came from my eye. He wiped it away with his thumb and kissed my cheek right where it was. Then kissed my forehead, then the bridge of my nose, then the tip of my nose. Then he stopped. He smiled at me. I just looked at him. I said, "stop kissing me, if you just gonna tease me like that..." He grinned at me and got a slight sparkle in his eyes. I can't believe I just said that. Why the _hell_ did I just say that? He'll probably start laughing at me.

Instead of laughing, he kissed the left edge of my lips. I closed my eyes. Then he kissed the end of my bottom lip. He kissed my other edge, then the skin between my lips and nose. He stopped again. I opened my eyes. He looked at me. His eyes were filled with lust. I kissed him. He kissed me back forceful. He wanted it, I wanted it, _we _wanted it.

**Seth's POV**

She kissed me first, I didn't kiss her.  
>Wow...<br>We took a breath and I kisses her. I licked her top lip. I nibbled on her bottom lip. She moaned into my mouth. She leaned back on her elbows. I hovered over her and put my hand on each side of her. She lifted one of her hands to the back of my head and gripped my hair. I moaned in her mouth. We had to take a breath and after I got the oxygen I needed I went straight to her neck. I kissed _it_ I licked _it_... _It_, was _Her_... I even nibbled on her neck. This moment was soo... _priceless_.

She tasted sweet. Her hand tugged on my shirt. I stopped kissing her to look at her. She didn't have to say a word I ripped my shirt off with inhumanly speed but I don't think she noticed, and if she did, I didn't care, she would find out about the secret soon enough. I starts kissing her again everywhere. She kept one of her hands in my hair and put her other hand on my chest. I put one of my hands on her thigh. She took her hand from my hair to my waist band. The hand she had on my chest slide up to my shoulder and lightly pushed on my, it made me stop. She took off her sweat shirt and her shirt. I looked at her, her body, her baby bump... What was I doing? I was going to fuck a pregnant 13 year old. Whats wrong with me?

I put my hand on her stomach and looked into her eyes. She knew it was over, and that it wouldn't go any farther. She sighed and I rolled on my back next to her. She sat up to grab her long leeved shirt and put it back on. She turned and put her feet on the floor. She looked at the floor. I sat next to her. I put my hand on her back and started moving it in circular motions. She sighed and stud up. "what's wrong?" I stud up right next to her with my hand on her back. She smiled, "I have to pee." "oh" I sat back down. She slowly walked to the bathroom that was attached to the guess room.

After a few minutes I heard a thud, and a breathless, "fuck" I ran to the door. I knocked on the door, "Are you okay? Are you knocked unconscious? Do you have a concussion?" "I'm fine, I just fell." I slammed the door open to see her on sprawled in the middle of the floor, butt down. Her arms behind her and her legs separated with her knees bent. I dropped to my knees beside her, "are you ok?" "I'm fine" "is the baby ok?" she glared at her belly as she hastily spat out, _"it's fine." _

I stood up and extended my hand towards her. She looked at my hand and grabbed it. I pulled her up. She ended up being really close to me. I could feel her breath on my neck. She looked up at me. I couldn't help myself, I had to kiss her. At first she didn't kiss me back, so I thought she was still mad at me. _Would she ever forgive me? _But then she pushed her lips harder to mine. There will be nothing in this world more perfect than her.

She will always be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>please R&amp;R i will luv ya for eves jkjk i barely no u! we havent even been on a date yet! lol but please review i only have one reviewer im glad for one, i mean one is better than none, (that rhymes!) but more would make me happier,make me write faster and make me write better quality work! pweassssse review!<strong>

**luvs ya!**


	4. the beach pt 1

ok so this is ch 4 i hope you like it! i nno this ones short too!(thats waht she said, lol) anyways so review pweaz and tank you! and you guys are awesome for reviewing and stuff!

luvs ya!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<br>Addie's POV

When I woke up the next morning Seth wasn't there. I sat up. I could smell bacon and eggs. I was starving! I yawned and stretched before decided to get out of bed. I looked at the clock and it was surprisingly late. 10:26. I combed my hair real fast and put it in a pony tail. I looked bad. But I went to the kitchen anyways.

I could hear the bacon sizzling on the skillet. I saw Seth _shirtless_ in front of the stove. He turned around and saw me. He smiled and said "morning sleepy head." "mornin... When did you get up?" "around 5:30-6 o'clock." "oh... Where is everybody?" "it's Monday sweetheart everyone's either at work or school." "then why aren't you at school or work? Wait how old are you?" "I'm 17 and I graduated early."

"oh, so you're a smart kid huh." "well no, all you need to do is take all classes with a lot of credits and you can graduate early." "I wouldn't know cuz I dropped out of school at the begining of freshman." he just looked at me "why?" "I guess I just go mixed up with the wrong crowd." he just shook his head like he understood, but he really didn't know anything about it, about_ me_.

"so how old are you?" "I'll be umm..." he'll probably think I'm a freak. Being 14 and pregnant. He probably regret kissing a slut "what's wrong I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I don't really care" I just looked at him then at the floor.

He said "what are you gonna do today?" "I don't know... I guess just stay here, chill and watch tv." "then will you go to the beach with me?" I looked at him. Was he asking me to go out somewhere with him, like sorta kinda a date? I smiled "sure" he smiled back at me.  
>WwW<br>Seth was at the sink, cleaning up all the dishes. When I got done eating I stood up. I got kind of off balanced, like always, and put my hand back on the chair and on my stomach. Seth somehow came all the way from the sink to the other side of the island to my chair. He grabbed me so I wouldn't fall, which I wasn't going to in the first place.

"how did you do that?" "do what? Are you okay?" "how did you get from the sink to here in like less than a second?" "are you okay?" "I'm fine now answer my question." "what question?" I just looked at him. "you can let go of me now" "oh yeah. Sorry" he let go of me. "now listen carefully. How did you get all the way over here?" "what do you mean?" "you were at the sink then you were over her in less than a second."

Then he looked at the ground "... No... I-I was here the whole time." "no you wer-" he smashed his lips against mine. Them he backed away and said "you should go get ready so we can go to the beach." I just stood there stunned. Then he pecked my lips and spanked my butt. So I just started walking to the guess room.

I got some cloths and went to the guest bathroom. I stripped down until I had nothing on. Then I looked at my self in the mirror. My bump was so defined. I hated it. Why was I so foolish? Why did I have sex with that asshole? I know I was drunk and a little high but it was just soo foolish. I slowly got in the shower.

I let the hot water run down on my skin, traveling with my curves. I needed to think, think of what has happened in the past 24 hours. Well I was on a plane, got to the airport, met Emily, met Sam and the kids, then I met _him_, beautiful, wonderful,_ him_. Seth is amazing, but all of this is moving way too fast. We almost had sex! I mean sex has gotten me here, but it sure as hell won't get me out of here. I'm not even sure if I _do _want to leave, I mean Seth is a great guy and I really want to get to know him more.

And what am I gonna do when this baby's comes out of me? Am I gonna stay here or go back to live with my mom? No, I am not going near my mom with my child! I can't trust her, I hate to say that about my own mother, but it's true. I don't know what I will do, but I guess I do still have around 4-5 months to deside.

I can't wait to got to the beach with Seth. I know I don't really know him, but today we will talk and learn more stuff about eachither, right? Anyways I'm still really exited for this!

When the water started to go cold I desided to turned it off , get dry, and got dressed. I combed my hair and put it back into a messy bun. I went back to the bedroom. I put some makeup, more than I normally use, but I'm going on a date, and there's no one here to stop me. When I looked back in to the mirror I saw Seth leaning on the door frame watching me. I turned around and looked at him. He blushed because I caught him watching me. I've never seen someone look so gorgeous when they're blushing. He was so beautiful it almost made me blush, so I just turned around and finished putting makeup on. I could'nt totaly consentrate on what I was doing, because I kept looking at him in the mirror.

He finally broke the silence, "hey" I looked at him. "hey" when he smiled at me, it made me blush. How did he have soo much control over my body? How does such a little movement that he does, send my nerves into a frenzy? How does this man, I barley know, make me feel better than any drug I've ever taken? How does any if this make sense? I guess it doesn't... but then again life doesn't make sense.

WwW

We got to the beach, and it was pretty nice out, other than the bone chilling breeze that swept through every now and then. While I was over there dieing from the cold, I looked at Seth, and he was just walkin like it was 75 degrees and sunny out side, with his cut off shorts and a cut off shirt that he put on while I was getting ready, which was quit plesant to watch, anyway it's still pretty cold out side. Men, what are you gonna do?

I started out nice and then it turned kind of awkward, just walking there saying nothing to each other. Then he put his arm around my shoulders. I slid it off. He just looked at me. I looked straight back at him, "What we did last night was fun and all, but I think we're moving to fast, I mean I don't even know what you last name is." "Clearwater" "What?" "My last name. It's Clearwater" "Oh, And mine's, Uley." "I didn't know you and Sam had the same last name." "Yep" _there's alot of thing you don't know about me..._

"come over here and sit with me." he gently grabbed my hand to guide me to a rock like thing. We both sat down. Then a cold wind blew through. I shivered, and Seth put his arm around my back, "Now this is a friendly gesture... because you are cold." "I said we have to slow down, I didn't say I was friendzoning you."

"Oh thank god!" Then he forcefully pushed me down on the rock and kissed me. I started to giggle on his lips, then some how we slid off the bolder, and he rolled so he ended up on his back on the sand with me sitting on his lower abdomen _area_. I sat up and looked him in the eyes. He bit his bottom lip, "too far?" I smiled, "Too far" I rolled off of him onto the sand. Then I sat up and crossed my legs and looked at him

He got on all fours and leaned toward me and kissed forehead. Then sat next to me and looked at me. Then I kissed him on the nose.

* * *

><p>please R&amp;R thanx and i hope you keep reading<p>

and if you saw what this chapter was caled it has a part one in it so therefore the next chapter will have them still on the beach, so dont get mad cuz that was all they did on the beach bc they do **more**!

yep so thats it!

luvs ya!


	5. the beach pt 2

**ok guys i am sooooooooooooo sorry about how long it took me to write this! dont be mad at me... anyways the reason it took me soo long is b/c ive been busy and i kinda had writers block... it was like when ur reading a really good book but then you come this slow part that u dont want to read but you no u hav to so u kinda just push through it very slowly... so thats how i was with this chapter, but i couldnt just read on b/c i was writtin it... this is not one of my favorite chs but its realy up to u to deside so read it and tell me wat u think!**

**ps im gonna say it again, i no the first few chs i had out in lik 4 days of each other, but i already had the thoughts of them in my head had ideas written down, and the chapers now, are the things i coming up with as i go so these will take a little longer to come out ill try to do one every week but im not gonna make any promise... but just keep that in ur mind**

****Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer **:(**

**luvs ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh Baby<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Seth's POV**

It's after our little 'accident', now we're just walking on the shore, holding hands. I understand her thinking we're going too fast, so I respect her choice, but its gonna be hard to keep my hands off of her so... But I have to _try_ to play by her rules, but no _promises_...

I know that we should get know each other more so I hope we will accomplish that here on the beach. I wonder if I should start talking or should I ask her a couple of question, or should I say anything at all? What should I do! If I don't say anything we might never talk about our past, but if I do say something and she doesn't want to talk about it she might get mad at me for asking...

Then she just randomly said "14" I looked at her and scrunched my forehead, "What?" she looked at me and then at the her thumbs, and started fiddeling with them. She breathed in a gulp of air, looked at me and spit out, "_thatshowoldIam_" "What?" "you asked me how old I was this morning. _I'm_ 14." I looked at her and then at the scenery in front of me. fourteen, she's _fourteen_. I started to walk faster. I imprinted/in love with an already pregnant, 14 year old. Isn't that illegal in some states? Is this some kind of sick joke god put me in? I mean don't get me wrong I luv her to death, it's just that she... looks like a women-ish. with womenly features... and you know how we wolves get towards our imprints... Everytime we see them we want to fuck their brains out...

Then I finally figured out that Addie wasn't walking next to me, so I stopped and turned around. Her eyes were filled with tears that were about ready to fall, her voice sounded like it was filled with pain, which really killed me inside, "Th-thiz beachhhh th-thinng hazz beeen fuun a-and st-stufff, buutt I-I reeely sh-shood b-be goingg" and she started to fast walk in the opposite direction of where I was standing. I started jogging to her. I put my hand on her arm, and she shrugged it off. So then I-

**Addie's POV**

What was I thinking, telling him that I was 14, I'm so stupid. He probably thinks I'm a little freakish little whore _junior_. I Should just pack up my shit and leave, so I don't have to see him anymore. Why did I ever think that I could trust a random guy I met yesterday? I'm an idiot, I'm soo stupid. He probably never liked me, it was probably just a joke, and it will be a big laugh for him and his friends later on. I'm soo stupid.

Then I feel a warm hand on my arm. I knew it was Seth, so I just shrugged it off. I tried to walk faster, but before I could speed up my pace, I felt a muscular arm wrap around me, the arm above my bump, but under my boobs. I tried to get out of his grip, but unsurprisingly he was too strong. He put his lips on my ear and said, "who said you could leave sweet cheeks?" then he kissed down my ear.

I looked at him. He took his thumb, and wiped off my tears and kissed my cheek, "Where were you going anyways?" "I don't know" It felt so good to have him soo _close_... No, it's weird I barely know this guy. "let go of me" I looked straight at him. He looked like he was hurt, because of what I said, but he still let me go.

I took a few steps forward then turned to look at him. He looked like he was thinking really hard, I wonder what he was thinking about. Then he came back to earth and looked at me. I looked back at him. He just looked at the ground. I grabbed his hand and intertwined my small fingers with his big ones. Then he looked at me and smiled, then he brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

I feel like we're connected in a way, I don't know how, but we are. He makes me feel loved for once in my life. He's a real special guy, he's sweet and loving and kind and amazing and _way to good for me_. I don't want to hurt him. But I just can't stay away.

He looked me straight into the eyes, "we need to get to know each other more. I _want_ to know more about you," I nodded my head. He looked at me, "you can ask me anything you want." "why are you soo nice to me, a young pregnant slut that no one cares about?" "don't say that about yourself!" "anyways answer the question." "umm... I think that your nice and very misunderstud... and stuff" "okay..."

"Can I ask you a question?" "Sure" "why did you come to this hell hole of a place?" "my mom kinda made me, she said she didn't want me to party when I'm prego, but really, I think she doesn't care and just wanted me out of the house. Just one less kid to_ 'worry'_ about. Which she really doesn't give a damn about us anyways, she barely feeds us and she never cares where we are, or what we've done, she doesn't even care where we sleep at night. One time she said she was going out to get cigerettes and didn't come back for four days, and I'm rambling on aren't I..."

"No, When you say us, who do you mean?" "oh, well there's my older sister, Mia, which is 16 and shehas two kids, Devan and Marcy, they live with her on-and-off boyfriend so if they're not together she live with us, there's also Kayden, he's 11, there's Clay and Cameran, they're 6 and 7, and then there's Macy, she is 4, so there are several of us..."

"Wow, I just had Leah and _that_ was a bitch growing up" I laughed at that. "I liked growing up with a lot of siblings, everyday was a new adventure" Seth didn't look at me, but I could tell that he was smiling. "so what's your story, mr. perfect?" "first of all, I not perfect, and what do you want to know?" "I don't care just tell me something" _when's your birthday, how tall you are, how many girls you dated, how many times you've had sex, how big your dick is... _you didn't hear that...

I blushed at that thought. Then he started to talk, "Umm... Well I was born September 19th, 1995 (the original Seth Clearwater is born september 19 1992, but to fit with this fan fic I changed it so he can be 17, that is his_ 'real' _birthday, I googled it.) My dad died when I was 14, and my sister, Leah is an ass, we both live with our mom and... yeah..." "I'm sorry about you dad" "Yeah, everyone always is, I mean like I understand that alot of people cared about him and our family, but that's what everyone always said. I hate when people feel sad for me. but anyways, so what else can I tell you about me, umm... I don't like talking about myself," I giggled at that,

"I like to cliff dive-" "You what?" He looked and chuckled at my horrified face. "It's not really dangerous-" "It sounds pretty dangerous to me!" "it's not I promise." I just looked at him. "I'm serious!" "mmmhhhmmm..." He just looked at me, I had to smile at him. "so how big is this cliff thingy?" He turned me around, put his left hand on my lower back and pointed to this huge, sharp, jagged, drenched in danger, scary as fuck drop of death. I grabbed both of his forearms. He got very tense, "what's wrong?" before I could say anything I bent down and pucked my guts out.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this is a short chapter also...<strong>

**R&R lik always! u guy who r reviewing r amazing and i freakin lov u! pleaze, i am begging u to review it really helps me no that ppl r reading this and im not just talking to myself... anyways...**

**luvs ya!**


	6. cheetos

ok so NO one reviewed on the last chapter... me soo sad. i am really mad at that and you guys, i thought you guys loved me enough that you would tell me what you think! and that was y this chapter has taking so long... btw today was my last day of school for this year yay!so if you review the chapters might come out faster! but if you want the next chapter to come out you HAVE to review! if you dont i will cry. the onlY reason i did do this chapter is b/c i wanted to write it... now please read and REVIEW! hopefully you guys love me enough to review...

luvs ya!

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 6<strong>

**Seth POV**

When she grabbed on to both of my arms I knew something wrong, "what's wrong?" before she said anything she bent over and started pucking. Was is morning sickness, or was it the thought of me jumping off of the cliff, or was it both, or was she getting sick from being outside in the cold last night? Did she puke because of me? What did I do? What should I do? I should take her home, and get her all warmed up.

She was breathing heavy, and still bent over, "I'm fine, it's just morning sickness I'll be good for the rest of the d-" She started puking again. What should I do? I'll take her to the house and get her cleaned up. Now how will I get her home without her puking on the way? Well I just run _fast_... "Do you want to go back to the house?" She didn't say anything, she just nodded her head, _yes_. "I'm gonna pick you up, okay?" she nodded _yes_ again.

She turned around to face me so I could pick her up. I grabbed onto both of her hips and lifted her to me. She automatically put her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I put one of my arms on her back with my hand landing on her side and my other arm under her perfectly shaped butt and my hand on her outer thigh. Then she layed her head on my shoulder.

I don't care if she notices that I'm running unhumanly fast, she needs to be home, in bed, safe. So I run as fast as I could. We get to the house in about a minute. She looked suprised that we got there so fast, but didn't say anything about it. I opened the door and she ran straight to the guest bathroom. I kicked the door close and followed right behind her.

She was on her knees, leaning over the toilet, puking her guts out. Her hair was falling out of her pony tail and into her face, so I went behind her and pulled her hair back with my hands as best as I could. When she stopped pucking she sat on the floor and faced me. I looked at her, she looked so sad and hurt I want to just scoop her up in my arms and hold her until everything bad goes away, but of course I cant do that, but I wish I could.

She looked at me, "damn morning sickness" She started giggling, but I just still looked at her, without smiling. She pucked so much, and for awhile I didn't know why she was pucking and I was a hot freaking mess!... Did I just say freaking, what am I, a Justin Beiber loving, fairytale making, wanna be a princess 13 year old girl? Look what she has done to me, and the worst part of it all is that I don't even care, as long as I'm with her.

I guess the expression on my face wasn't the nicest, because I looked at her, she had stopped giggling and looked like she had tears in her eyes. I crouched down next to her, put my hand on her hair and kissed her on the fore head. She leaned into my lips and exhaled a big sigh.

I finally sat back after a couple of minutes, "How do you feel?" she looked at me with her half open eyes, "I've been better" "Do you feel like you're gonna puke anymore?" "No I don't think I'm gonna puke again" "Okay" I stood up without taking my eyes off of her. She was looking at me too.

She was still on her knees in front of me, I don't want to say this, but she was in a perfect place to do something... if you get my drift... That small thought made my dick twitch. No, I can't think like this, not about her, she just puked her guts out and I'm think about my dick in her, wet, soft, small, warm, young, mout- NO! bad Seth, that's a no-no! Oh my fucking god here comes the chick thing again... Anyways... I shall help her up off the floor *twitch* god damn it!

I put my hand out for her. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her to her feet. We just looked at each other, every second our eyes stayed connected, our gaze got intenser. She looked away, "I'm gonna brush my teeth" yeah that could be a good idea, "Okay do you need anything, want any food?" she looked at me and smiled, "No I'm fine" I smiled back at her, I wanted to give her some privacy so I left the guest room.

I don't know how she doesn't want food, because I'm fucking starving! So I went to the kitchen and got a bag of cheetos. And don't you dare say anything about me and my cheetos, I don't care if you don't think they're a manly snack, I love them! they are yummy and cheesey and freakin amazingness in a bag! After I got my nummy snack I plopped on the sunk-in couch and turned on the TV. I flipped from channel to channel until I flipped to tosh.0, it was on that funny TV channel, whatever the fuck it's called, I leaned back and put my feet on the cofee table.

She came out with a different outfit on. "Where is the washer and dryer?" I stood up and walked toward her. "I got it, just sit down and watch TV. I'm not really watching anything, so you can change the channel if you want" I grabbed her cloths and walked to the laundry room. I started the washer after I put her stuff in it. I walked back towards the living room. She was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed with the bag of cheetos in her lap, she was fixaded on Daniel Tosh. I smiled at her and sat down next to her. She didn't notice me until I walked in front of her view of the TV.

I sat down next to her on the couch. She pointed the bag of cheetos toward me without taking her eyes off of the TV. I took a big hand full of the cheese puff magical awesomeness, "I'm guessing you like this show" She relunctantly turned her head to look at me, "Yeah I guess, I watch this all the time at home-" She took her eyes away from me to look at the bag of cheetos. "do you miss it?" she looked at me, "Yeah I mean I miss my sisters and brothers, and I wish I knew how they were doing, but I don't miss the constant yelling, and trying to take care of myself and eveyone else." I just looked at her. Growing up for her must of been hard.

"Well you can call them if you want" "Nah, I don't even know if they're home" I just looked at her, she was looking at the TV. She went rigid, her breath hitched and her jaw clinched. Her hand went to her stomach. I thought she was going to throw up again. "What's wrong?" She started to breath heavy, "Addie what's wrong." I tried to say it in my best 'alpha' voice. Taking my hand, she put it where her hand use to be on her stomach. I didn't know what she was doing until I felt a slight nudge.

Then I knew what she was soo shocked about. I looked at her and she was looking at me smiling. I smiled back at her, she bit her bottom lip. I leaned over to kiss her on the nose. I started to lean back when she put her hands on my cheeks and brought my lips to hers. When we were kissing, I started smiling, so she started smiling too. We stopped kissed and started laughing for no reason, and that is okay.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW i MEAN PLEASE! I WILL LOVE YOU FOR LIKE EVER! :)<p>

luvs ya!


	7. dreams

**okay hey guys what up! so her ch 7 I hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: Not mine sadly... :'(**

**p.s. (i love you, thats such a sad movie) ok so this IS a M rated story for cussing and other naughty things we're not gonna talk about right now... so i really hope you like it u guys HAVE to review!**

**lovs ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Setting:** At the Sam and Emily's House. Seth on the couch in the living room, Addie all snuggled up in the guest room. Around 3 am-ish. Outside the night still and quiet, all you hear is lone owls screeching to the stars, and the ruffle of the wing blowing through the wood that hide many secrets. Everyone is asleep in beds, not out it this cool spooky night... Dreams dancing with innocent twinkles of thoughts for tomorrow, or are they really that innocent?

**Seth's POV **

I moan into her mouth as I prop her up against the wall. Addie wrapper her muscular, tan legs around my waist, she wimpered in pleasure, and then I noticed that she was rubbing her core on my stomach to get friction. A moan ripped through my chest and it echoed in the empty house. Sam is out on patrol, and Emily is in forks shopping. So I had enough time to play out my deepest, dirtiest desires with my way-too-willing Addie. He small fingers were gripped into my hair as I let my tongue explore her mouth. She tasted soo fucking good! She amazing!

She broke our kiss and we looked at each other, all you can hear is our heavy breathing. She started smiling at me. I knew what she wanted, so I took off me shirt, flexing my muscles as I did so. Her hands found my burning muscled that ached to be toughed by her. My hands rested back on her hips, slowly sliding them up her sides on to her back upper back. Taking her hands from my hair to her shirt, Addie slowly started to pull her shirt over her head and throwing it some where behind me.

I had to kiss her. Then I noticed her stomach, she didn't have a baby bump, it was flat. I looked at her, and she had her eye brow raised. I just looked at her. She kissed me then grind into my... _pickle_. I let out an animalistic growl then put her bottom lip between my teeth, then I slowly pulled it out. She giggles to my reaction, and so I start grinding into her. Her eyes roll back and she starts moaning like crazing. It was soo hot I Could of came right there.

I took her from the wall to the bed. When I put her down she stretches out like a snow angel, like a sexy-as-hell-fuck-me-hard-and-rough-right-now snow angel. All she was in, was her nearly see-though lacy bra, too-short-to-be-shorts shorts on, and I'm guessing matching lacy underwear. I bend over her and kiss her flat belly. I trailed kissed up her stomach, between her boobs, up her collar bone to the side of her neck. At this point I was on top of her, well my knees were on both sides of her hips, and my fore-arms on both sides of her sholders. She put her hands through my hair.

I lightly trailed the tip of my nose on her skin down to the top of her breasts. I looked at her through my eye lashes to get concent. She smiled at me. I leaned up to give her a kiss and sit her up so I could get to her bra hooky-thingy in the back. When I got it unhooked, I stepped back. She shot me a sinful smirk and slowly pulled down her straps. I licked my lips in anticipation, at that she laughed and flung her bra to the opposite side of the room. My mouth gaped open, because where her... were, were just black spots, like TV's 'censored' boxes.

What was happening? Was I hallucinating or something? Then I looked at her, she was just smiling. Then I heard crying, then more crying, and more, like there was an orchestra of babies crying. Then the door barged open and a mountian of babies came flying in. I was horrified at the sight, so I looked at Addie. She smiled, "they want there daddy!" they all started saying "daddy! daddy! daddy!" I shook my head violently, "no! no! NO!" "Seth?" "aahh!" and that's when I kinda sorta flipped off the couch, in a very manly way, and landed on the floor face down,i repeat in a manly was, "_I thin I gust hroke meh hickle_" "You what?" I looked up to see _the real _Addie, sighed at layed my face back on the ground.

I took another big breath, "so what's up, shouldn't you be sleeping?" I looked back at her, she was rubbing her arms and looked at the door, "I couldn't sleep" I put my hands on the floor and pushed myself into a push-up position, one of my many sexy positions, put my feet on the carpet and stood up hoping that she didn't notice my half hard _spectacle_ in my pants. I brushed down my old wife beater, then looked at Addie. She was looking at the floor with her face beat red, _well there goes my hope of it not showing... _

Then there was a very awkward silence beween us,"I didn't mean to wake you up from your uhh... dream, I didn't know of you were asleep or not. I didn't think I said you name that loud," it's true, she didn't, it's just we have even _better_ hearing when it comes to our imprints, she could say something under her beath and I can her it. "oh, it's ok. I'm a light sleeper," _yeah right_, you've slept through leah screaming at mom for stupid ass shit, on several occations! And Leah is fucking loud! Our neighbors have even came over to complained, and did I wake up for that, nope.

"so do you want to stay out her and watch TV?" She shook her head, _no._ "then what do you want to do?" Her face got a little pink, "Um... well..." She looked at me. I smiled, then stood up, walked towards her, and grabbed her hand, "come on" I guided her to the guest bedroom. I turned around to look at her. She looked confused and I just smiled at her. still looking confused, I pulled her closer to me, bent down a little, and picked her up in bridal style. She started giggling and blushing. It just made my smile get bigger.

"You can put me down now" I chuckled at her, "Nope" then I spun her around. "please put me down" I spun us to the bed, "fine" I pretended that I was about to throw her in the bed, but I really didn't, I would never do that, I just gently layed her down. While I was bent over, putting her on the bed I kissed her forehead. I stood back up, stretched, and yawned. She raised her eye brow at me, just like in my dream. My dick twitched at that... I knew she wanted me to lay down next to her, so instead of going to the other side of the bed, I just decided to jump over her. She started laughing at me.

Hopefully Sam and Emily couldn't her us, because I didn't want them to hear us and get the wrong idea... I turned on my side to look at Addie, She was laying on her back. She started talking about the stupidest things because, I guess, she didn't want to fall asleep, "Sweetheart, just go to sleep" She looked at me with her eyes barely staying open and smiled. She drifted off into her body also drifted towards mine. Not that I'm complaining. She ended up snuggling into my chest, I had my arms wrapped around her.

**WwW**

She started Shaking her head and making noises. I loosened my arms and started nudging her, "Addie? Addie wake up, Addie!" She woke up with a big gasp and tears in her eyes. "Addie are you okay?" she put her face my neck and started crying. I cupped her shoulders and pushed her back so I could see her face. "Addie, what's wrong?" she just started crying more, so I lifted her and put her in my lap. She curled up and leaned on me. I put my chin over her head and rubbed her back. I didn't know what was wrong, and I didn't know why she was crying. I felt complet

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R like always! <strong>

**now for the next ch do you guys want me to do this situation in Addie's POV or just go on with the story tell me in a review you guys are soo amazing!**

**lovs ya!**

ly and uterly _helpless._


End file.
